Kata-Kata Klise
by mayaoreo
Summary: Disaat America sedang galau karena perasaannya, ia dibuat kaget dengan kehadiran England di sisinya saat ia terbangun. "Oh God... apa yang sudah kulakukan kemarin malam?" Warning: BL, USUK (because the author always love that OTP)


_**Written for Writer's Challenge: Romance Festival**_

* * *

_Seandainya. Sebuah kata yang menunjukkan kalimat pengandaian. Berangan-angan akan sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, akan seperti apa reaksimu?_

_._

_._

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai di jendela, memberikan kesan lembut pada cahaya yang ada dalam ruangan. Desir angin pagi menggerakkan tirai itu dengan irama lambat yang menenangkan. Kicau burung terdengar menyahut satu sama lain di luar, menandakan pagi yang kembali hadir setelah malam berlalu.

Pemuda itu terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, menatap jendela yang memancarkan cahaya lembut matahari. Tirai hijau _soft _yang ia beli seminggu lalu memancarkan warna putih kehijauan yang mistis. Beberapa menit ia terdiam, tangannya meraih sebuah kacamata dan segera memakainya. Mata birunya menatap ke sekeliling ruangannya. Tak ada yang aneh.

Alisnya mengerut. Walau tak ada yang aneh, ia seperti merasakan keberadaan seseorang di kamarnya. Hantu? Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya merinding. Ia kembali mengambil selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada bidangnya yang tak mengenakan apa-apa. Saat ia hendak berbalik untuk meringkuk ke dalam selimut, tubuhnya membeku. Ia melihat orang lain di tempat tidurnya. Tubuh itu hanya menampakkan punggung telanjangnya yang putih pucat. _Hantu…?_

Dalam tidurnya, orang asing itu bergerak tak nyaman. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah sang penghuni kamar, mencari kehangatan dari selimutnya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasa tidurnya sudah cukup dan perlahan membuka matanya…

"WAAAAARGH!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Kedua orang itu berteriak.

* * *

_**Hetalia Fan Fiction**_

_[Kata-Kata Klise]_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Comedy**_

_**Warning: Alur cepat, BL, OOC**_

_**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya only!**_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" mata _emerald _itu menatap marah dan curiga pada America. Ia memegang selimut America seraya menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka dari pinggang ke atas.

"Ugh! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, England! Kenapa kau ada di tempat tidurku?!" semburat _pink_ terlihat samar di pipi America. Mukanya terlihat kesal sekaligus gugup, dan pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam sampai-sampai England ada di tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan _shirtless, _tapi tak bisa.

"Ini tempat tidurmu!?" mata England membulat, ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke ruangan itu dengan panik. Sebuah poster bendera America berukuran 2 x 1.5 meter tertempel di dinding putih yang ada di depannya dan beberapa pernak-pernik yang mencerminkan _America_ tersebar di ruangan itu. Jelas ia berada di kamar yang salah. Ia tak akan memasang bendera America itu, tapi ia akan memasang _Union Jack_ kebanggaannya! Mata itu menyipit dan menatap curiga pada tubuh negara di depannya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, _git_?"

"Haha, _dude_! Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak mesummu itu, tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi! Dan aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam!" America menatap putus asa. Ia berusaha mengingatnya tapi kepalanya sakit dan ia merasa sangat pusing sekarang. England masih menatap tak percaya pada mantan koloninya itu. Kalau mau jujur, dalam hatinya tidak setenang yang terlihat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, otaknya memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi kemarin malam dan perutnya sakit. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" England duduk dan menarik selimut dari tangan America, berusaha membungkus tubuhnya dalam kehangatan.

"Ugh! Kan sudah kubilang, aku tak ingat! Dan kembalikan selimutku!" America menarik kembali selimutnya. Udara New York di awal musim gugur sangat menyiksa baginya, sehingga akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering bersin karena dinginnya udara. Seorang negara seperti America bisa sakit hanya karena udara dingin? _Well,_ mungkin itu juga pengaruh sistem perekonomiannya yang sedang tidak stabil. Akhir-akhir ini nilai mata uang _dollar_ melemah, sedangkan _pondsterling_ malah menguat. Tentu saja ini berdampak pada stabilitas perekonomian negaranya. Dalam hati America merasa sedikit kesal dengan mantan _motherland_-nya itu, walaupun ia tahu, sebagai _hero_ dia tak boleh bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau menyangkut personifikasi negara itu, ia tak bisa bersikap sewajarnya.

"… berapa sekarang?"

"Eh? Hah? Apa?" America menatap England yang kini tengah berdiri di samping kasur dengan tangannya terlipat ke dada. Alis tebalnya berkerut kesal, kebiasaan England saat orang lain tak mendengarkan perkataannya. Dan dengan terpaksa, ia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, "Kubilang, jam berapa sekarang,_ git_?"

"Ooh…" America meraba meja kecil di sampingnya, dan mengambil sebuah jam weker yang berdetak. "Tujuh lewat tigapuluh menit, kira-kira…"

'_Sekarang waktunya tidur, masih ada waktu sebelum rapat dimulai…' _pikir Alfred santai.

"Tak ada waktu lagi! America, ayo bangun!" England menarik selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh America yang mengerang sedetik kemudian. Ia lupa kebiasaan England yang selalu tiba lebih dulu sebelum rapat dimulai. Dengan malas, ia duduk dari tidurnya dan menatap kesal ke arah England yang tengah memakai kemeja putihnya. "Rapat _Nations_ dimulai pukul setengah sepuluh, England. Masih ada waktu dua jam!"

"Bukan 'masih ada waktu dua jam', tapi 'tinggal dua jam lagi', America! Berapa kali aku harus memberi kuliah soal manajemen waktu padamu?!" England memelototi mantan koloninya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. "Uwaa! Tunggu! Jadi kau mau siap-siap sekarang?" dengan hanya memakai celana jeans yang ia pakai semalam, America bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar. England yang ditanya hanya memberi tatapan _'apa salahnya siap-siap sekarang?_'

America hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Itulah England, sebuah personifikasi dari The United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Island –orang biasa menyebutnya England– yang telah menjajah hampir 90% negara di dunia termasuk America di abad 17. Lepasnya America dari koloni England membuat kedudukan England sebagai pemegang hegemoni terancam. Hingga akhirnya hegemoni dunia menjadi milik America sepenuhnya. Mengingat America adalah negara kreditur setelah Perang Dunia II, posisinya semakin menguat, ditambah beberapa negara seperti England dan France berada di pihaknya pada Perang Dingin.

Sebenarnya ia sangat bersyukur karena pasca Perang Dingin, hubungannya dengan England menjadi lebih akrab. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, masalah baru timbul. Masalah ini menyangkut England yang merupakan mantan _motherland_-nya. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia dihadapi oleh kenyataan yang -kalau mau dibilang- cukup berat.

_Berat? Apakah menyukai seseorang itu sesuatu yang salah?_

America menghela nafas saat berjalan menuju _pantry_ dengan setelan jas lengkapnya. Ia dapat melihat England duduk di salah satu kursi _bar _sambil menyesap tehnya. Wajahnya seperti biasa, tetap tenang dengan kontrol emosi yang kuat.

_Seandainya aku mengatakan kata itu sekarang, reaksi apa yang akan kau tunjukkan?_

.

.

"Rapat selesai! Sekarang bubar!" suara lantang German mengakhiri rapat _nations_ hari ini. Setelah empat jam rapat yang berlalu dengan kekacauan seperti biasa, America tetap duduk di kursi rapatnya. Ia benar-benar lelah, baik fisik maupun pikirannya. Kondisi perekonomian yang tidak stabil dan masalah sosial lainnya ternyata sangat berdampak pada kesehatan tubuhnya. Belum lagi masalah yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

America menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil melepas kacamatanya. Perlahan ia memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit sejak tadi. Kondisinya hari ini benar-benar buruk, ditambah lagi sikap England dan France yang entah kenapa sangat mengganggunya. Bukan dalam artian ia yang menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua negara itu, tapi sejak rapat, France dan England sibuk berbicara satu sama lain. Entah apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu, tapi sikap France yang tiba-tiba begitu dekat dengan England membuatnya kesal. Kedua orang itu bahkan tak mengizinkannya ikut mengobrol juga!

"America? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"E—England!?" iris birunya membesar. England duduk di meja rapat, matanya menatap America bingung. Di sebelahnya, Francis duduk dengan tangan kirinya di bahu England. '_Menyebalkan. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, hah? Mau membuatku tambah kesal?' _America bersungut dalam hati.

"A-ah… aku hanya tidur sebentar. Dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah rapat sudah selesai?" America berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kesal, ia menegakkan badannya lagi. Apalagi setelah melihat reaksi England yang tiba-tiba memerah dan France yang hanya tertawa, sudah jelas ada sesuatu di antara mereka. "Bukan urusanmu, _git_!"

"Jujur sajalah, _Angleterre_." France di sebelahnya menyeringai sementara England menikutnya keras di perut. America menatap England dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Ia sudah cukup melihat kedekatan antara kedua negara itu. Lebih lama lagi, maka ia yakin tak akan bisa menahan emosinya lagi. "Kalau begitu aku tak akan mengganggu kalian, _bye_!"

"Tunggu, _Amerique_! Apa kau mau ikut kami minum-minum? Kau pasti tahu tempat yang enak, kan?" kata-kata France menghentikan langkahnya. America berpikir sebentar, ia mencoba untuk menolak ajakan France, tapi ego mengalahkan logikanya. Ia tak suka melihat kedua senior itu lebih dekat. Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi begitulah America. Ia akan berubah menjadi posesif pada sesuatu yang ia sukai. Segala hal yang menarik perhatiannya harus ia miliki.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk di kursi bar seraya berbicara soal isu-isu politik dunia sejak satu jam yang lalu. Masing-masing memesan minuman yang mereka sukai. dan terlihat jelas England sudah menunjukkan indikasi kalau dirinya mabuk. Dilihat dari enam gelas _wine_ dan segelas _bourbon _yang sedang ia habiskan sekarang, dipastikan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit ia akan tumbang.

"Sudah cukup, England. Kalau kau minum lebih dari ini siapa yang akan mengantarku pulang?" America menggerutu, ia menarik gelas _bourbon_ itu dari tangan England. France yang bukannya membantu, malah menawarkan _sherry_-nya pada England. "France!" America berteriak putus asa. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ingin segera tidur begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Tenang, _Amerique. _Kalau begitu aku pulang, ya! _Bye_! Nikmati malammu, _Amerique!_" France melenggang pergi dan sempat mengedipkan mata lalu mengarahkan _kiss bye_ ke arah America.

"Kuharap kejadian kemarin tak terulang, Amerique." France berbisik sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan negara _superpower_ itu.

.

.

"England! Itu kamar mandi!"

"_Dude,_ ini kamarku!"

America sibuk berteriak sambil menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu England menarik selimutnya dan tertidur di kasur kesayangannya. America hanya bertolak pinggang menatap England yang tengah mengigau dalam tidurnya. "Kenapa aku punya perasaan ini pada orang sepertimu, ya?"

Orang yang dimaksud tetap menutup matanya, tidak merespon perkataannya. America pun menghela nafas. "Kau tahu? Kukira hubungan kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat, lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak-beradik waktu itu. Sekarang aku mulai berpikir apakah lepas darimu adalah keputusan yang benar? Seandainya aku tidak melakukan itu, mungkin aku bisa mengekangmu dengan alasan kakak beradik. Tapi sekarang, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menahanmu di sini…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suara itu terdengar tajam. Rahangnya mengeras dan mata _emerald_-nya menatap America tajam. Iris biru America melebar, ia tak menyangka England masih sadar dilihat dari igauan tak jelas yang ia keluarkan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Jawab, America. Apa maksudmu dengan 'dapat menahanku disini'?"

"E–England? AAAAAH! Jadi kau masih bangun!?" semburat _pink _terlihat jelas di pipi America. Sedangkan England mengubah posisinya, kali ini ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur America. Raut mukanya datar, tak terbaca ekspresi apapun di sana. "Jawab, America." Dalam hati, England sedikit menyesal karena nada suaranya yang terlalu dingin. Ia tak bermaksud mengucapkannya dengan marah, hanya saja perkataan America tadi sangat membuatnya penasaran. Ditatapnya iris biru itu lekat-lekat, menanti jawaban.

America hanya membuang muka. Apa dia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Harga diri America tak mengizinkannya, walau dia sendiri sudah tak bisa menahan perasaan ini terpendam sejak lebih dari dua abad yang lalu. Dengan satu helaan nafas keras, kini ia menatap England kesal. "Ini semua salahmu, tahu! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat begitu akrab? Padahal biasanya, kan, kalian selalu bertengkar!"

England mengangkat alis tebalnya, ia tak menyangka America akan mengangkat topik ini. "Hah? Maksudmu France?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" America memutar bola matanya, dan menatap England kesal. Seketika pipi England memerah dan ia segera membuang muka. "I–itu bukan urusanmu! Terserah aku mau bersama siapa, itu bukan urusanmu, _git!_"

"Oh ya? Kalau bisa pun aku juga inginnya begitu! Tapi karena sesuatu, aku tak bisa tak memedulikannya!" America menatap England yang kini kembali menatapnya. Mata _emerald_ itu melebar setelah mendengar perkataannya, seperti tak percaya. Kali ini America sudah tak peduli lagi dengan egonya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah perasaan lega di hatinya. Dan tanpa berpikir sama sekali, ia mengatakannya. Perasaan yang sudah ada sejak dulu, salah satu alasan kenapa ia berpisah dari England.

"Apa kau tetap tak mengerti? England, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, bahkan sampai sekarang."

_._

_._

_Aah. Kata pengandaian itu pun hilang. __Dan reaksimu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin kulihat sekaligus sangat kunantikan._

_**End**_

**A/N: **

mayaoreo here~

FINALLY! YEAH! Mom, I can made it… /sob

i come back from the death (again)... kufufufu~

kenapa judulnya kata-kata klise? karena dalam romance, pasti ada satu kata yang selalu terulang dan tak bisa dipisahkan dari genre tersebut... silakan cari apa kata itu kalau anda kurang kerjaan... wkwk


End file.
